


So now I'm in an umbrella

by ComposerEgg



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, TAZ but from Lup's pov, in the umbrella, major character death because this is Taz and also Lup is dead, tags will be added as it progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: When three familiar faces show up, she grins. “Taako, my bro! It’s good to see ya! You too, Magnus, Merle!” She dashes over to her twin to give him a big hug. Except, not, because she passes right through him. An echo of herself, she’s not really there, just bound to her umbrella.Lup is stuck in the Umbra Staff, and she's not happy about it. She's even less happy when she realizes nobody seems to remember her.





	So now I'm in an umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> I have no less than three transcripts open at any one time while working on this fic so shoutout to [tazscripts](http://tazscripts.tumblr.com/tazscripts) for aiding me in fic writing. Also shoutout to my friends, who read this first for proofreading, and all the people who left kudos and comments on [my first taz fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10720725). It was a blast to write and I'm so glad you all liked it! Hopefully you'll like this one too!

Vibrations shake the ground, and the clang of metal echoes around, prompting Lup to wake up. Staying dormant in the Umbra staff helped the time pass, but if shit was going down, she wanted to see.

When three familiar faces show up, she grins. “Taako, my bro! It’s good to see ya! You too, Magnus, Merle!” She dashes over to her twin to give him a big hug. Except, not, because she passes right through him. An echo of herself, she’s not really there, just bound to her umbrella.

So she stands by her dead skeletal body, which looks _super cool_ with the crimson red cloak and her hand still clutching the Umbra Staff. She watches as the boys talk back and forth, and frowns as Merle casts Detect Magic.

“Dude, what? You _know_ this thing is magic.” Something’s wrong here, but she doesn’t have time to stop and think because Merle tries to grab the staff.

“Nope, not allowed, this staff ain’t for you and your cleric powers,” she says, using some of her magic to fling him backwards. “Not sorry about that, it’s what ya get!”

Then Taako steps forward and grabs the handle of the umbrella, and she looks up at him, willing her body to do the same as she lets him take it. “Taako, _please_ , it’s me. You recognize me, yeah?” As she speaks, her will to keep her body there crumbles away, because now she’s been found, and surely her own twin would recognize that it’s her, right?

Her answer comes after a pause, when Taako says, “So now I have an umbrella.”

“Well shit. Something’s gotten fucked up.” 

* * *

 

Being a spirit in an umbrella was _weird._ The boys all talked and joked, and she’d open her mouth and say something clever, looking at Taako to see his great reaction, only to be reminded once again that _oh yeah, I’m a ghost_.

It did have it’s advantages, such as not having to walk. Instead, Lup floated behind Taako, letting him drag the projection of her body around. The effort of moving on her own seemed daunting.

When Magnus high-fives the gauntlet she laughs, rolling her eyes, because that’s such a _Magnus_ thing to do. “Dude, it’s a magic glove on a burned dead body, what did you think was gonna happen?” she says, after it burns him.

“Taako, what are you even trying to do?” she asks, when he holds the staff close to the glove. “Yeah, I made that, but I can’t do much for ya here, lil bro.”

Then an Orc lady bursts in, getting into an argument with the not-Merle dwarven dude. She’s _super glad_ that Magnus calls them both by their names while trying to calm Killian and Gundren down. But then Gundren is taking off with the glove, and she moves to grab her wand and stop him except fuck, she’s dead. “Ugh, not good, super not good. This is why I had that thing locked in here.”

It leaves a bitter taste in her mouth as they pursue Gundren. She’d always leaned towards blunt destruction more than the others, but this wasn’t what she wanted. Swathes of fields burned away, trees still alight, a wagon of orcs demolished. It comes as a relief when they get to a Phandalin bar and Barry’s there.

“Hey Barry, pal, my dude, help me out here. These boys don’t remember shit fuck at all… And you can’t see me, and probably don’t remember anything either.” She watches the conversation taking place, and oh good they’re getting Gundren to chill out, that’ll help. What doesn’t help is that arrow to the back.

Things get hot _very_ quick after that, and she watches as Barry is crushed. She has time to see what looks like a Lich rise out of his body, before she’s tugged away by the umbrella’s pull. She’ll deal with his death later, for now Taako and everyone have jumped into a well, and she can’t really fault them for that, but she floats above to see what’ll happen.

The world burns. The raging fire roars with power, and the sound blocks out the screams of the people all around. Most are lucky enough to be killed quick, flesh to bone and bone to ash. The ground melts, liquefying and turning black.

She did this. She created the weapon that did this damage, and so she stands and faces the heat. The power of destruction is always a tool one must wield with caution, with respect for what is destroyed, and this blind rage of fire is anything but that. This is her fault, even if she was not the wielder.

As the fire dies down, she looks around at her surroundings, now all solid black glass. “Way to go Lup,” she mutters, “You really fucked this one up. Your relic is all destruction, and none of the finesse you got. No wonder it reduces everything to this."

Magnus pops out of the well first, and her gets the other boys and Killian out. They talk with Killian, and Lup sits nearby to listen. It’s all simple stuff, the boys can’t understand because someone must’ve fed info to the Voidfish, but everything’s off. Who would do that? Why has no one been inoculated yet? She’s sympathetic for Killian, because trying to describe stuff eaten by the Voidfish is hard, but she’s doing an impressive job.

“No, I’m dumb, but I’m super willful,” she hears Taako say, and she looks over at him.

“You know that ain’t true, bro. You’re smart as fuck _and_ super willful.” She moves to lean on him, but fails because Taako has gotten up to go grab the glove, and she chuckles at his enthusiasm.

_These boys are all such nerds_ , she thinks, watching them talk over one-another, making up silly jokes in the downtime, and it reminds her so much of their time together. All those years bonding, long nights spent inside the ship, idle chatter while exploring a new world, and she wishes she could join in now to help weave a story about the time they all took down a god named Theman.

Lup is saved from her wishful thinking by an orb falling from the sky, landing nearby. She laughs as Taako hesitates, and floats through him. “You’re such a chicken, this ain’t a death trap.”

 Once they’re all in, she notices there’s only four seats, so she sprawls out on the ground. “I’m laying down here and you cannot stop me. Special ghost privileges. I also don’t want to literally float inside of one of you dorks.”

This position gives her the perfect view as they ascend _into_ one of the moons, which wasn’t there when they first arrived.

“Into the weird secret moonbase we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter up sometime in the future, which will cover Moonlighting. I plan to go about an arc per chapter. 
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave a comment! It fuels me and encourages me to write more because feedback is nice!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [composeregg](http://composeregg.tumblr.com/) which is my main blog, or [indecisiveauthor](http://indecisiveauthor.tumblr.com/) which is my writing blog. I will post chapter updates on the latter and reblog to my main whenever I update!


End file.
